


To The Nines

by englishghosts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mild breath play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes, so mild it's almost not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts
Summary: Bucky helps Steve tie his bow tie.





	To The Nines

**Author's Note:**

> For Happy Steve Bingo, prompt "bow tie" (well, I mean, he's in a loving relationship with the love of his life and having orgasms, so he's happy!).
> 
> Thanks to the folks at the Stucky Discord for indulging in my research on whether it is possible to mildly choke someone with a bow tie.

There's a crash from the bedroom, and a string of curses. Bucky laughs to himself as he carefully finishes combing his hair, and then goes to check on Steve.

Steve is glaring at his own reflection on the mirror inside their wardrobe, his face red. He is half dressed: the shirt and black jacket look fine, but he's not wearing pants yet, only black briefs, and the bow tie he is supposed to wear for the gala hangs limply in his hand. 

When he sees Bucky, he immediately starts. “This goddamn thing is impossible!”

Bucky raises an eyebrow at him on the mirror, nods at his own perfectly tied bow tie. Steve huffs.

“Let me,” Bucky says. Steve turns to face Bucky, but Bucky grabs him by the waist and spins him around to face the mirror again. He takes the tie from Steve’s fingers and deftly wraps it around Steve's neck. He makes short work of tying it.

“Huh, Buck?”, Steve says, trying and failing to loosen the tie.

Bucky hums interrogatively, running his hands down Steve’s chest to smooth imaginary creases in his shirt and jacket.

“It's too tight.”

“Is it,” Bucky says, as nonchalantly as he can manage. He accompanies it with a pinch to Steve's nipples and Steve lets out gasp, lets his head fall back on Bucky's shoulder.

“We're gonna be late,” Steve says, a little breathless already, even as he grinds his ass back on Bucky's hardening cock.

“I can stop.” Bucky shrugs. He starts to pull away but Steve holds his hands and puts them back on himself. Bucky grins at his reflection. “I guess you'll just have to come really quick,” he says, and strokes Steve's cock to full hardness through his briefs.

Steve turns his head for a kiss and Bucky obliges, but bats Steve's hand away when it moves to his hair, because he's just spent the past twenty minutes fixing it and he's  _ not _ doing it again. Steve's protest gets muffled into the kiss, and he holds onto Bucky's neck instead.

Bucky breaks the kiss to bite on Steve's jaw, his neck, and thanks to the serum he doesn't have to worry about lasting marks. He pulls Steve's briefs down, over his round ass and the head of his dick and strokes Steve's dick flesh to flesh.

“Spread your legs for me, doll,” Bucky orders, and Steve obeys as much as he can with the briefs around his thighs. He leans forward, and holds onto the wardrobe door. His pupils are wide in the mirror. Bucky slaps his ass once, twice, just to see him moan and bite his lip. The redness fades almost instantly. 

Bucky holds two of his metal fingers to Steve's lips and Steve immediately opens, sucks the fingers into his mouth and licks around them. Bucky's sensation on his left hand is limited, but it can still detect some heat and pressure and it's good when it comes from Steve.

When his fingers are wet enough, Bucky pulls them out with a small pop. He wastes no time teasing, just slowly presses them inside Steve, who groans and lets his head fall forward as he pushes back on Bucky's fingers, tries to spread his legs wider. 

It takes Bucky a few tries to find the right place with his metal fingers, but Steve's wide eyed gasp tells him when he gets it. He tries to keep to it, and keeps stroking Steve's cock until Steve doesn't know whether to push forwards or backwards, until Steve's cock is leaking and he can use it as lube to go faster.

“You just love to be fucked, don't you,” Bucky whispers into Steve’s ear. Steve nods, a lock of hair falling on his eyes. “Is that why you didn't put your pants on?” 

“No, but I'm really glad now,” Steve laughs, hoarsely. 

“Want me to fuck you with my dick?” Bucky adds, fucking his fingers into Steve hard. “Do you wanna go to the party and shake hands with all those rich snobs and make a nice speech with my come leaking out of you?”

Steve honest to God whimpers at that. His hole clenches around Bucky's fingers. “Yeah,” he moans. "I do, Buck, do it, please..."

It's Bucky's turn to moan, because Steve looks delicious. His eyes are squeezed shut and he is flushed all the way down to the goddamn tie still tight around his neck. He lets out out moaning gasps every time Bucky curls the fingers inside him, or squeezes his cock a little tighter. Bucky's cock is painfully hard in his pants, and he wants nothing more than to bury himself inside Steve, but he'll save it for later, when he can take his time. They do have an appointment to get to.

“Open your eyes,” he tells Steve, and Steve does (and fuck it if it doesn't give Bucky a rush to know that Steve does anything he says when he's this turned on). Steve moans high at the sight of himself, of Bucky behind him.

“You're so pretty, look at you. I'm gonna take my time when we get home, fuck you so good on my cock, make you beg for it.” He rubs himself against Steve's hip to release some of the pressure on his own cock. “We don't have nothing to do tomorrow, I'm gonna fuck you all day till all you can feel is my cock in you, would you like that?”

Steve nods and moans, beyond words. His phone pings on the bed, probably the limo driver Stark sent letting them know he's arrived. Which means they have to get going.

“I know you do, you're so sweet for me, baby, you take it so good.” Bucky knows Steve is close, so he strokes him harder, fucks him faster, and before long Steve is coming with short gasps. Bucky takes care to aim it at the mirror, so as not to get any on their clothes.

Steve's forehead hits the mirror with a loud thunk. He is breathing like a racehorse. He probably doesn't even remember that half of his shortness of breath might be because of the tie. Bucky continues stroking him softly for a few more seconds before stopping. He carefully pulls his fingers out.

“Good?” He asks, softly. 

“Yeah,” Steve answers, turning his head to look at Bucky with a dopey grin.

Bucky takes paper tissues from their bedside table and wipes his hands, then Steve's cock, because he’s is still standing in front of the mirror breathing hard, and then the come dripping down the mirror.

“Undo the tie, genius,” he orders, when he finishes it and Steve still hasn't caught his breath.

Steve looks puzzled for a moment, and then laughs and undoes it, while Bucky throws out the paper and washes his hands, and adjusts his dick in his pants, and tries to think of toe nails. By the the time Bucky walks back into the bedroom, Steve has once again failed to tie the bow tie properly, and it looks ridiculously off-center.

"You really are hopeless," Bucky says, with nothing but fondness, and ties it for Steve again. “You have to get dressed,” he adds, fixing Steve's shirt for real this time. 

“But…” Steve looks down at Bucky's crotch, almost disappointed.

“If you can be in the limo in less than four minutes I'll let you suck me off on the way.”

It takes him three minutes and seven seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://englishghosts.tumblr.com) !


End file.
